Tim 7 Terlempar Ke Indonesia
by Baiduri Nabilah
Summary: Tim tujuh mendapatkan misi oleh sang Hokage ke tiga, Sarutobi Sandaime. Misinya adalah memeriksa lubang aneh yang terdapat di hutan Konoha. Karena kecerobohan yang dilakukan Naruto, akhirnya mereka terlempar ke suatu negara yang bernama 'Indonesia'. Akankah mereka berhasil kembali ke Konoha?/ Mohon, adegan memukul dan kekerasan dari Sakura jangan ditiru!/ Maaf, fanficnya PENDEK :(
1. Chapter 1

Tim 7 Terlempar Ke Indonesia

Dari: Baiduri Nabilah

Tema: Humor

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Matahari yang indah menyinari minggu pagi yang sangat ceria. Para penduduk Konohagakure yang berstatus non-shinobi dan shinobi menyambut dengan gembira hari ini. Ya, hari yang menurut mereka sangat indah. Bagi para shinobi tentu ini bisa menjadi hari untuk mereka beristirahat dari semua misi-misi yang telah diberikan oleh sang pimpinan. Terkecuali tim tujuh. Tim tujuh harus segera menunda hari beristirahat mereka lantaran sang pemimpin memanggil. "Oi, kakek. Kenapa kami dipanggil kesini? Bukankah ini hari libur?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku tahu ini hari libur. Namun, aku memerintahkan kalian berempat untuk melaksanakan misi dariku. Yaitu, memeriksa lubang hitam aneh yang berada di tengah hutan Konoha," Jelas Sandaime.

Nama lengkap Hokage ini adalah Sarutobi Sandaime. Dia adalah Hokage ke tiga di Konoha. Sebelumnya, ada hokage ke empat yang memimpin negeri ini. Namun, Hokage ke empat itu harus mati di medan perang shinobi ke dua bersama sang istri.

"Baik, baik. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Yosh! Aku, Sakura-chan, dan Sasuke pasti bisa melaksanakan misi itu dengan cepat!" kata Naruto dengan entengnya.

BLETAAAK!

Naruto pun mendapat jitakan dari Sakura. "Heh, Naruto. Kau jangan asal bicara ya! Mana mungkin kita bisa melaksanakan misi itu dengan cepat. Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu!" Marah Sakura. Sakura memang agak kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang ceroboh dan agak menganggu. "A-aduh...sakit..." Ringis Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal lalu kembali mendengarkan penjelasan sang Hokage ke tiga. "Kalian harus pergi ke hutan Konoha sekarang juga," Titahnya. "Baik, Hokage-sama!" Balas mereka berempat setelah itu pergi dengan cepat dari ruangan. Hokage pun berbalik sambil menatap keadaan Konoha melewati jendela berkaca bening kantor Hokage. '_Kuharap, mereka dapat mengatasi munculnya lubang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di hutan Konoha._' Gumam Sandaime, Hokage ke tiga.

Sedangkan tim tujuh sudah berada di tempat lubang hitam besar itu berada. "Jadi ini yang dimaksud Kakek tua itu. Aku mengerti," Kata Naruto sambil menatap lubang hitam itu secara dekat. "Hei, Naruto. Kau juga jangan terlalu dekat disana," Kata Sasuke menegur. "Hah? Memangnya, ada apa?" Kata Naruto tidak paham. "Maksud Sasuke itu, kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan lubang itu. Bisa-bisa ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dan yang jadi korbannya justru kau," Jelas Sakura. "Sakura-chan~ ternyata kau perhatian juga denganku," Kata Naruto salah paham. "Heh? Apa katamu tadi? Perhatian? Tidak akan!" Balas Sakura kesal. Tidak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba dengan tidak sengaja, satu kaki Naruto terperosok ke dalam lubang karena terlalu asyik melihat wajah Sakura.

"E-eh?!" Kata Naruto kaget setengah mati ketika menyadari satu kakinya tergelincir ke lubang hitam itu. "WAAAA!" Jerit Naruto dan tidak lama kemudian dia seluruh tubuhnya yang terperosok dan terbawa ke dalam lubang. Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung saja kaget. Mereka melihat jelas bahwa tangan Naruto masih ada di pinggiran lingkaran lubang hitam. "Tunggu, Naruto! Kami akan menarikmu!" Seru Sakura. Namun cukup jelas untuk di dengar oleh Naruto. Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun berusaha menarik Naruto dari lubang tersebut. Namun pada kenyataanya mereka tidak kuasa.

Bahkan, mereka merasa bahwa ada kekuatan yang lain menarik kembali dari arah yang berlawanan. Entah iblis terkutuk atau pun mahluk halus yang menarik. Sakura mulai membayangkan ada iblis atau jin di dalam lubang. Seandainya, mereka tahu tentang seorang yang pintar atau pun habib. Mungkin, mereka akan kuat menarik kembali Naruto.

Karena sudah tidak sanggup melawan kekuatan magis yang menarik mereka. Akhirnya, Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang sedari tadi berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto pun malah ikut terbawa masuk ke dalam lubang secara mendadak. Akhirnya, mereka berempat pun kaget dan meratapi nasib mereka yang masuk ke dalam lubang aneh tersebut.

BUUUK!

Mereka merasa tubuh mereka terhentam oleh tanah. "A-aduh..." Ringis Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Kalau Kakashi hanya menahan sakit dan segera menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. "HWWAAA! Kita ada dimana ini?!" Jerit Naruto histeris. "Hyahhh!" Seru Sakura lalu memukul kepala Naruto sampai benjol. "Aduh!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan. "Diamlah, Naruto!" kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi. "Kau berisik sekali jadi manusia," Balas Sasuke sambil menatap tanpa ekpresi ke arah Naruto yang kepalanya sudah benjol karena di hantam Sakura. "Sudah, kalian bertiga. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar. Yang harus kita lakukan untuk saat ini adalah mencari tahu tentang tempat ini. Kalau tidak, kita akan selamanya berada disini," Relai Kakashi. "Benar juga," Kata mereka bertiga dengan nada pelan.

"Keselamatan bagi kalian, selamat pagi. Maaf kalau mengganggu. Kalian ini siapa ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berumur dua belas tahun berkerudung dan berpakaian tertutup menghampiri tim tujuh. Entah kenapa, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura merasa gadis itu memakai bahasa Jepang. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bilang keselamatan untuk kami?" Tanya Naruto tidak paham.

Sang gadis sebaliknya, merasa Naruto memakai bahasa Indonesia. "Kita sebagai sesama manusia harus mendoakan yang baik terhadap sesamanya," Terang sang gadis. Kakashi, Sakura, dan Sasuke pun tercengang mendegar penjelasan sang gadis. Begitu pula Naruto yang bertanya.

"Di negeri kami tidak ada aturan seperti itu. Paling-paling kami hanya boleh mengatakannya pada seseorang yang sedang melaksanakan misi yang berbahaya," Kata Sakura. "Kalian saja yang tidak tahu. Ucapan keselamatan bagi seseorang sebenarnya boleh di ucapkan untuk siapa saja. Apalagi kalau orang itu ingin perang untuk mempertahankan agama mereka," Terang gadis itu lancar.

"Benarkah? Kamii belum pernah mendengarnya. Ngomong-ngomong agama itu apa ya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Dia sepertinya tertarik dengan penjelasan sang gadis. "Ya. Agama adalah sebuah kepercayaan setiap umat manusia di bumi ini. Kenapa kalian duduk disini? Mendingan ikut saya ke sekolah yuk," Ajak sang gadis sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sekolah?" Kata mereka berempat lalu berdiri. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun sedikit menepuk-nepuk bagian baju yang terkena pasir. "Baiklah," Balas mereka berempat singkat. "Pertama-tama, kita harus menyebrangi zebra cross dulu," Jelas sang gadis. "Zebra kos itu apa ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yang benar Zebra Cross, Kak. Bukan zebra kos. Zebra Cross itu semacam jalan beraspal yang di beri cat putih berbaris yang bergaris dengan panjang yang sama. Kita harus melewatinya kalau mau ke seberang. Begitu,"Jelas sang gadis sambil menahan tawa karena ulah Naruto. "Oh." Kata Naruto ber-oh ria.

"Nah, ini namanya Zebra Cross, Kak," Kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk Zebra Cross yang ada di hadapan mereka. "Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Zebra Cross," Kata Kakashi sambil menatap lurus pada Zebra Cross di hadapan mereka. "Iya, Pak." Kata gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Merasa tidak ada sepeda motor dan kendaraan yang melintas, gadis itu pun dengan cepat melangkah ke seberang. Gadis itu merasa ada yang aneh, dia merasa empat orang tadi tidak mengikutinya. "Pak, Kakak. Ayo, tinggal apalagi?" Tanya gadis itu heran. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang menyadari gadis itu memanggil mereka pun ikut melangkah cepat ke seberang.

"Hebat, kalian bisa dengan secepat kilat kesini," Kata gadis itu kagum. "Eh? Itu sudah biasa kami lakukan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Oh." Kata gadis itu ber-oh ria. "Oh ya, kenapa tadi kau cepat sekali ingin ke seberang?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Oh, itu. Karena kalau tidak segera ke seberang, nanti saya bisa tewas dan tidak bisa ke sekolah. Kalau tidak, saya akan masuk ke rumah sakit, Kak," Terang gadis itu.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kalau tidak, saya akan ditabrak oleh pengendara bersepeda motor dan pengendara bermobil. Kan, jadinya bahaya," Terang sang gadis sambil menatap ke arah jalan raya. "Hm... apa itu sepeda motor dan mobil?" Tanya Sakura tidak habis pikir. "Sepeda motor dan mobil itu adalah transportasi darat yang selalu di gunakan oleh orang banyak yang memang memiliki tempat pekerjaan yang jauh jaraknya dari rumah mereka. Kalau yang sederhana itu, sepeda dan itu sering digunakan oleh anak-anak, murid sekolah dasar, dan orang yang sudah tua" Terang gadis itu panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Tanda bahwa dia paham. "Oh ya, mari kita ke sekolah saya," Ajak gadis itu. Mereka berempat pun mengangguk. Mereka berempat pun mengikuti gadis itu sampai mereka melihat sebuah gedung sekolah dasar yang sangat besar dengan tulisan 'MIN MODEL MARTAPURA'. "Min Model Martapura itu, nama sekolahmu ya?" Tanya Naruto. "Iya, Kak." Kata gadis itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Eh?! Kakak?" Kata Naruto kaget sendiri.

"Hei, kau tidak usah bilang dia Kakak. Dia kan bukan Kakakmu. Lagipula siapa yang mau jadi adiknya dengan suka rela," Kata akura heran. "Eh? Jangan berkata seperti iti. Lagipula saya suka berucap seperti itu pada orang yang tidak saya kenal. Oh ya, kalian itu orang mana? Sepertinya kalau saya lihat-lihat, kalian ini orang asing. Tapi kok, bisa pakai bahasa Indonesia ya?" Tanya gadis itu kagum. "Indonesia itu apa? Kalau masalah kami orang asing memang iya. Kami dari desa Konohagakure," Jawab Kakashi. "Indonesia itu, nama negara Pak. Desa Konohagakure? Hm.. saya belum kenal desa itu," Kata gadis itu lalu berhenti di suatu tempat yang ada tempat yang banyak sepatunya.

Selain itu, ada tangga di tempat itu. Tampak beberapa murid tercengang dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. '_Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa ada yang salah dengan kami berempat?_' Batin Kakashi terdiam. "KYAAAA! Itu Naruto, Sasuke, sama Sakura!" Teriak beberapa murid laki-laki histeris. "Hah?" Naruto hanya memandang dengan tatapan bodoh ke arah laki-laki yang meneriaki namanya, nama dua temannya, dan nama gurunya.

"Ayo kita foto mereka!" Seru para murid dengan serempak. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun kaget setengah mati. Mereka baru saja datang kesini. Eh, malah bertemu dengan orang yang sepertinya mengenali mereka. Mereka seakan tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Apakah laki-laki itu adalah penggemar mereka? Tapi itu rasanya tidak mungkin!

* * *

-Bersambung-


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih buat yang sudah memberikan komentar kepada saya.

Syarah Miu :**Wah, seru ceritanya. Saya sampai terkekeh membacanya. Lanjutkan dong, saya penasaran. Ok...**

Balasan : Sebelum itu terima kasih atas Komentarnya, Kak Syarah. Ini baru saja saya buatkan lagi chapter 2 nya. Maaf, chapternya hanya dua. Pendek lagi. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena saya penulis baru disini.

Didi Xa : **ideny****a**** bagus****  
****Tapi saya m****a****s****i****h bingung, Naruto terjeb****a****k di Indo****nesia**** ya?  
T****a****p****i**** kok ada gadis yg memakai pakaian tertutup dan menggun****a****k****a****n ?  
T****e****rus****,**** k****e****n****a****p****a**** Naru****to**** memakai**** Bahasa Indonesia**** ?  
T****e****rus Indo****nesia**** kok ada zebra cross apa settingny****a ****di Jepang modern?  
Duh****, jadi**** bingung saya****.**

Balasan: Kak Didi, sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kakak. Gadis itu adalah murid di sekolah Min Model Martapura. Naruto bisa pakai Bahasa Indonesia itu karena ada kekuatan yang memberikan mereka pemahaman bahasa di negara orang. Ini nyata, Kak. Min Model Martapura itu sekolah yang berpusat di Indrasari, kota Martapura, Kalimantan Selatan dan biasanya orang harus melewati Zebra Cross bila mau sampai ke Sekolah. Maaf, sebenarnya tim 7 terlempar ke Indonesia bagian Kalimantan bukan Jakarta.

Tim 7 Terlempar Ke Indonesia

Dari: Baiduri Nabilah

Tema: Humor

Disclaimer: © Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita Sebelumnya:

"KYAAAA! Itu Naruto, Sasuke, sama Sakura!" Teriak beberapa murid laki-laki histeris. "Hah?" Naruto hanya memandang dengan tatapan bodoh ke arah laki-laki yang meneriaki namanya, nama dua temannya, dan nama gurunya.

"Ayo kita foto mereka!" Seru para murid dengan serempak. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun kaget setengah mati. Mereka baru saja datang kesini. Eh, malah bertemu dengan orang yang sepertinya mengenali mereka. Mereka seakan tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Apakah mereka itu adalah penggemar mereka? Tapi itu rasanya tidak mungkin!

Kelanjutan:

Mereka pun mulai mendengar suara kamera yang tengah mengambil foto. Beberapa menit kemudian, semua murid laki-laki itu menghentikan aksi mengambil foto. Kemudian mereka berkumpul di depan tim tujuh. "Eh, kalian. Minta tanda tanggannya dong," Rengek para murid lelaki itu. "Hah? Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto masih dalam keadaan bingung. "Ya, tanda tangan, Naruto. Kau kan, Naruto Uzumaki yang ada di Konoha itu kan?" Ucap salah satu lelaki histeris.

"Maaf. Tapi namaku bukan Naruto Uzumaki. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kenapa kalian membalik namaku menjadi Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanya Naruto agak sedikit kesal. "E-eh, i-itu. Ya, sudahlah. Yang penting, tanda tangan dulu Naruto!" Desak murid lelaki itu. '_Dari pada aku terus-terusan di desak seperti ini, lebih baik, aku harus segera menuruti kemauan mereka._' Batin Naruto. Begitu pula dengan rekan tim tujuh lainnya. "Baik, baik." Balas Naruto dengan nada terpaksa.

"Ini, tanda tangani disini!" Seru mereka riuh. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura kewalahan menulis tanda tangan mereka di kertas-kertas murid laki-laki itu. Tidak sampai disitu, mereka pun berfoto-foto bersama tim tujuh. Cukup sudah semuanya, rombongan laki-laki itu pun pergi. "Dasar orang aneh!" Kesal Sakura tak habis pikir. "Maaf, mereka memang suka seperti itu. Ayo kita naik ke atas," Ajak gadis tersebut. Tim tujuh pun mengangguk. "Kamu ini sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Saya ini murid di sekolah Min Model Martapura. Perkenalkan, nama saya Rahma. Kalian sendiri?" Kata gdis tersebut balik menanyai tim tujuh.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku adalah kapten dari tim tujuh. Ini Uzumaki Naruto, Ini Haruno Sakura, dan Terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke," Kata Kakashi sambil memandang anak buahnya. "Oh. Kok mirip seperti tokoh kartun di Naruto ya?" Kata gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Eh? Tokoh kartun?!" Tanya mereka kaget. "Nah, kita sudah sampai!" Ucapnya. Sekarang, mereka sudah berada di depan kelas 6. Semuanya, bergabung. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun memandang isi kelas. Cukup sederhana, namun cuku untuk menumpang banyak murid di dalamnya.

"Kalian, ayo masuk ke dalam," Tawar gadis itu. "Eh?!" Kata mereka berempat kaget. Mereka melihat tubuh mereka menjadi bercahaya dan tampak samar-samar. "Ada apa dengan tubuh kalian berempat?" Tanya gadis itu heran dan takut. "Entahlah, mungkin misi kami untuk memecahkan misteri lubang itu sudah selesai," Kata mereka bersamaan. "Misi?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. "Ya." Jawab mereka. "Baiklah, saya sungguh senang kalian bisa pulang kembali. Saya tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian. Selamat tinggal para shinobi Konoha." Kata gadis itu sambil memandang tim tujuh dengan ramah. "Selamat tinggal juga." Ucap mereka. Setelah itu mereka benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak sedikit pun.

Gadis itu pun masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajarannya.

-Di Konohagakure-

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun kembali ke tempat asal. Mereka sudah tidak menemukan lubang hitam aneh lagi disana. "Yosh! Misi sudah terselesaikan. Saatnya kita libur hari minggu!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

BLETAK!

Kepala Naruto pun mendapat1i jitakan keras oleh Sakura. "Dasar bodoh! Kita harus ke kantor Hokage dulu!" Omel Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap bosan ke arah pasangan yang ada disana. Dia selalu berpikir kenapa Naruto dan Sakura selalu saja meributkan hal yang sangat tidak penting. '_Dasar pasangan aneh!_' Gumam Sasuke dan Kakashi.

-Tamat-


End file.
